Let It Ring
by An Author's Pen
Summary: Ten years later, N finally understands why the dragon of truth chose him. Now he's going to show the world.


.

.

"Hello, and thank you for tuning in to Sinnoh Now. We're sitting down with a man who goes only by a single letter: N. Born in Unova, this pokemon-whisperer claims that he can actually understand what pokemon say. N is best known for his role in the efforts of the mysterious Team Plasma to release all pokemon. Since Team Plasma's downfall, he has garnered a reputation as a radio personality, speaking out for an end to pokemon trainers and pokemon battling. N, you've stirred up a lot of controversy with your views. Would you like to address that, before we get underway?"

"There's a saying in Unova that the smallest lillipup barks the loudest. I've found that this saying applies to humans, as well. We are loudest when our position is the weakest. So I'm glad of this controversy. The louder humans speak to denounce me, the truer I know my words to be."

"Well, folks, it looks like N will not be backing down from his positions anytime soon. Before we get into that, let's go back to the beginning. All we know is that you were born in Unova. What town do you call home?"

"I'd prefer not to answer that."

"Fair enough. Moving on, then, to Team Plasma. What was your role in that organization and do you still support them?"

"I was a – I suppose figurehead is the correct term. Team Plasma used their supposed ideology to mask their base and criminal intentions. I could not possibly support what Team Plasma truly was, but I would gladly support Team Plasma had they only been true to their promises."

"After a thorough investigation by the international police, Unova issued a pardon to you for your involvement in Team Plasma, on the grounds that you were unaware of the organization's illegal activities. Forgive me for asking, N, but how could you have been unaware, as closely involved as you were?"

"I was younger then. That's all I can say. I was naive."

"Would you still consider yourself 'naive'?"

" . . . no. Not anymore. I've seen too much of the world now, too many humans who are horrible and humans who are ignorant, and the pokemon who are hurt by them. I have also seen too many humans who are kind – and they are the worst, because they do not understand their crimes. A kind woman was happy to tell me that her pokemon battles _for_ her. She did not see the horror of her words."

"I think you'd better give us your manifesto, N. You believe that pokemon battles and tournaments should be banned, pokemon trainers should be classified as criminals, and that every region should sign into law a clause that pokemon are equal to humans. Heavy stuff. Tell me why you think this is necessary."

"I'm glad you included the equality clause. Most humans conveniently leave that out and forget that, ultimately, my cause is equality. Equality is the true issue. If you ask a pokemon trainer in the street, they will tell you that they consider humans and pokemon equal. Many will describe their pokemon as partners. But the sad truth is that pokemon are not equal to humans in our society. Pokemon training and battling is the only proof needed. We have institutionalized a system that mandates the mutual hurt of pokemon for – it leaves me almost speechless each time – fun?

This would not be allowed if it were humans forced to fight each other into exhaustion and collapse. That would be cruelty and barbarism. But pokemon battling is culture, an unquestioned normalcy. And that is because humans do not consider pokemon people, but objects. You need only look at the horrible slogan of the pokeball industry. 'Gotta catch 'em all'? Pokemon are viewed as trophies. A collector of rare stones speaks about a dawn stone the same way a pokemon trainer might about a living, breathing ralts. It's sickening, but this way of thinking is so institutionalized that humans accept it without question or thought.

I'm asking you to think. Would you consent to imprisonment in a pokeball? To constant battle on your trainer's whim? Would you accept a world where your children could be taken away from you or forced to fight? And if you cannot accept such a world, why must pokemon? Please, think on that."

"Troubling words, N. But, surely, you overstate you case. Most pokemon trainers are children. The battles they engage in are for fun, bouts that both pokemon and trainers enjoy. Where's the harm in that?"

"On my way to this studio, I passed two boys battling. One was shouting, 'Get up, Bidoof, get up.' I saw a pokemon that could barely stand struggling to rise. Pokemon battles are horrifying no matter the age or experience of the participants. The fact that children battle is saddening. Children are being inured to their cruelty and told that this is the way it is. Children are mocked for crying at a pokemon's pain or for not wanting to battle. If you were handed a stick, and asked to hit another human with it, would you be mocked for refusing?"

"Well, this isn't the time or place for a debate. I'd like to go back in time a bit, if that's fine with you. You spoke of being naive during your time with Team Plasma. That was ten years ago. What have you been doing since then, and what got you on that path?

"I was very confused when Team Plasma crumbled. I thought that everything I'd been fighting for was a lie. I had seen pokemon that seemed happy to be with their trainers. One trainer in particular, made me think that I was wrong – about everything. I didn't know what to think, so I decided to follow the one truth I knew – that pokemon should be helped. I joined a pokemon healer training program. That's where I met wigglytuff here. After completing my training, I chose to work as a wandering healer, giving aid to pokemon in remote places.

I traveled for several years – four, or maybe five. I met so many pokemon and their trainers. I started to ask questions. But where before I'd spoken only to the pokemon, I began to ask the trainers. Why do you battle? How can you stand to hurt your pokemon? No one had a good answer, but their lack of answer gave me mine. Some of the trainers I spoke to began to understand what I was saying. Their understanding gave me hope again. If I could reach enough ears with my voice, perhaps I could change the world, and help my pokemon friends."

"It sounds like you've had a long journey, N. Now, our time's almost up, so I'm going to give you a few fastball questions – answer them quick for me. I notice that you refer to people as 'humans'. Can you explain?"

"Human beings are people, but pokemon are people too. I refuse to use the word people to mean only humans, because it sets up a distinction between humans and pokemon where there should be none."

"You say you are able to understand pokemon. How is that possible?"

"I grew up with pokemon. Maybe I had no choice but to understand them. And though all pokemon have different voices, they can understand each other. And I can understand them."

"Is there any truth to the rumors that you have a legendary pokemon as a companion?"

"Rumors say all sorts of things."

"Alright. Last question. What are your plans for the future?

" . . . You'll see."

.

.


End file.
